


Jean's Personal Heaven

by curiousity_is_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingerinf, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Face-Fucking, I dont know how to tag, Jeans a big ball of gay, Jeans a cockslut, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sevensome - M/M/M/M/M/M/M, cumslut, im going to hell lmao, no actual anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousity_is_me/pseuds/curiousity_is_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean reveals he likes cock, and a lot of it. Everyone messes around, and Jean is amazing at giving head. </p>
<p>I am terrible at summaries I am sorry please just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooo I'm updating this in chapters and they'll probs be uploaded within a day or two c:

 Over the months, Erwin (and Levi, though he'd never admit it) became quite attached to the male portion of the trainees, and they all casually would get together on occasion. Of course, Erwin knew that he could get in major trouble for some of the things they did sometimes, but they were all close-knit enough not to worry about anyone spilling about the nights a couple of them fell into bed together.

It was common knowledge that they messed around, and it seemed that it was going to happen again soon. 

 "Oh, yeah, Kirstein is probably such a cockslut." Eren teased with a grin, leaning back against the couch between his two superiors. Everyone- save Connie and Armin, who were both too ace to deal with this particular group- laughed and nodded along with Erens testament, even Marco, who knew it to be true. Jean, however, just shrugged.

"Yeah, I am." Everyone goes silent, looking at Jean who just smirked. "My ideal heaven is surrounded by cocks and cum all over me. Don't care how horrible that makes me sound." Jean's voice rings out again as he takes a hit from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in front of him in rings.  Everyone in the room seems to bite their lips at once, looking sideways at each other. Jean just stands with that smirk still attached, notifying everyone he's going to shower as he puts out the cigarette, walking with a sway in his step. 

 When he's out of sight, Reiner coughs, a dirty smirk growing on his face. "I say we take him up on that." He stands up, looking at Bertl with his eyebrows raised. Eren smirks as well, looking at his two counterparts. "Well, we've all seen each others cocks before and I'm not going to turn down a blowjob." Levi says, standing up along with Eren. "I've always wondered what Jeans big mouth could do." Erwins rough voice rings out, and with Marco in the front, they head to the showers.

 

*

 

 Its only a couple minutes later and Jean is on his knees in the shower room, surrounded by guys and Jean thinks he's actually died and gone to gay heaven- or would this be hell considering- Jean shakes those thoughts from his head. He's got more to do right now. 

 "You're probably not even good at it, Kirstein," Eren huffs among the little bit of chatter, Jean turns to him with a scoff, reaching forward to unbutton his pants. 

 "I can make you cum in less than 5 minutes, no sweat." Jean replies confidently, and Eren rolls his eyes with a huff. Jean smirks, jerking Erens pants down and pressing his face to the bulge there, mouthing wetly through the black fabric. He's already hard, leaking through his boxers. "Someone start the timer." Jean breathes, tugging down Erens boxes and licking a thick stripe up his cock. He looks up at him the entire time, taking the engorged head in his mouth and sucking around it, the salty precum making him moan. Jean closes his eyes as he takes about half of Erens cock into his mouth, warming up his throat. One look at the bulges around the room tells him he'll be talking much larger loads later. 

 Jean looks up at Eren as he slowly takes more of him, hollowing his cheeks out and lapping his tongue over the underside of his cock. Eren lets out a long groan finally, after trying to hold back for so long, and Jeans pretty sure he hears Marcos smirk. Suddenly, Erens throwing his head back in a moan, his hot seed shooting down Jeans throat and he's pretty sure it has something to do with Erwin's hand sliding down to cup his ass. Jean swallows it all, looking up at Eren with a smirk when he pulls back. "2:37," Reiner chokes out, and one glance around the circle shows everyone's surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeans next victim is tall, dark, and dripping. 

 "Hey, big guy..." Jean purrs, kneeling before Bertholt, who goes pale and his cock twitches. "H-Hi," he stammers, hands becoming fists at his sides. Jean smirks up at him, nuzzling his face against Bertl's long cock. The precum budding at the tip smears against the pale skin, and Jean grins hungrily as he starts really getting to work, taking him down into Jeans mouth. 

 Bertl whimpers, covering his mouth with his dark hand and visibly struggles not to thrust his hips forward into Jeans hot, wet, mouth. Due to Bertl being longer than the average population, Jean takes him about 3/4ths of the way before starting to bob his head, wrapping his hands around the rest that he can't fit.

He uses his tongue to lave around his cock, glancing up at him through hooded eyes. It only takes a minute or two until Jean pulls back, Bertls thick white cum landing in ropes over his face and neck. Bertl blushes, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

Jean licks away the cum on and around his lips, before moving over to Reiner, who grins naughtily at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all in hell my friends ∆∆∆∆


End file.
